Burn
by gredandforge2010
Summary: Blair left the wizarding world seven years ago after the Death Eaters killed her family. One night while working, Ron walks in to Blair's place of employment. Suddenly she's pulled back into a world, that she thought she left.


Burn

A Ron and Blair Love Story

Written by IloveFREDandGEORGE (on HPFF) this is my name on HPFF so i DID NOT STEAL IT

Chapter One: I Don't Love You

I was wiping the table to clean it for the next customer that I saw come in from my peripheral vision. I looked up when I saw that person coming towards me. I began my greeting as I was starting to lift my eyes towards this person. "Hello, how…." I stopped when I realized who had just come up to me. A person that I thought I'd never see again, that I hadn't seen since I graduated from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seven years ago. "….Ron?" I asked finishing what I was going to say when I realized it was him.

"Hello, Blair. How have you been?" he asked me, but the look in his eyes clearly wanted to know where in the bloody hell have I been these past seven years.

"I've been better," I said picking up the rag I had been using to wipe the table off and motioned for him to take a seat. "Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked him.

Bearing in mind we were in a muggle breakfast restaurant, I was surprised when he said, "A cup of coffee would be nice." 'I guess I shouldn't have been though,' I thought as I walked away. 'Considering him and Hermione did get married. It'd be just like her to want to still have somewhat a muggle life.' I returned to his table, noticing the way he looked weary and slouched over like he hadn't slept in days. When I walked up, I set his coffee mug down, and filled it up with coffee, leaving the pot at the table with him.

I walked over to check up on my other customers and asked if they needed anything. They replied no, that everything was fine and thanks for asking. I went back over to Ron, who hadn't touched his coffee. "Is everything alright with you?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for a while and I was about to walk away when he asked if we could go somewhere after I got off to talk. "Sure, Ron. We'll go back to my place. I get off in about fifteen minutes."

He looked somewhat happier and took a sip of his coffee. I made sure that the rest of my tables were clean, the salt and peppershakers refilled, the napkins, ketchup, sugar, and sweet n low were full, and went back over to my previous customers who were ready for their check. I reached up into my apron, took it out and gave it to them. They went up to the cashier, paid, and came back. "Here," The older woman said and gave me a twenty dollar bill. I tried giving it back but the old man that was with her said, "Keep it. Who knows you might need it." The twinkle in his eyes reminded me of Dumbledore. How I missed Dumbledore even after eight years. I thanked the old couple and headed back to Ron.

"Ron, would you mind too terribly much if I ate here before we left?"

"No.." he said, but I didn't hear him.

"It's just that I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking and I get free food," I mumbled on. I paused when he looked at me funny and then I realized he had said that he didn't mind. I turned around, headed into the kitchen, and asked the cook to make me some scrambled eggs. I went to the time clock, clocked out, grabbed my belongings out of my locker, and headed back into the kitchen. I thanked the cook, who had my scrambled eggs on a plate with sausage and a pancake on it also.

"You didn't have to do all that," I told Paxton who just smiled and handed me a glass of orange juice. I was walking back to the table when my phone began ringing. I had my ringtone set to 'Facedown' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, for unknown callers.

"Where's that music coming from?" Ron asked.

"It's my cell ringing," I replied

He just looked at me confused. "I'll explain in a second," I told him.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's me," I heard my boyfriend's voice say.

"Oh, hey baby!" I said.

"Ummm…yeah about that," he paused.

'OMG!' I thought AN: Yes, I did say OMG not Oh My God!! 'What's he going to tell me.'

"Yeah, I don't love you anymore."

Chapter Two: Seed of Memory

Ron was saying something to me, but all I could hear was this buzzing noise. Camden was also talking, but I didn't hear anything he said after the, "I don't love you anymore."

When I was able to hear again, Camden was saying that he had found somebody else. After that, he hung up. Ron who had been saying something to me the whole time I blanked out, finally came over to me and held his arms out. I leaned into him and just sat there.

After a while, I remembered I had food to eat. I ate my food and decided it was time to get home. I looked at Ron when we stepped outside and asked, "How did you get here?" He opened his hands and keys jangled out of them. He hit a button and I saw blinking lights on a car nearby.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home. You didn't drive here did you?"

"No, I walked."

His eyes bulged at that. "Y--you--w--walked?"

"Yea I live right over there," I said pointing to a group of dark buildings straight ahead of us.

"Oh," he said opening the door for me. I got in and he shut the door. He walked around to the driver's side, got in and started the ignition.

"Uh, Ron?" I asked. "How'd you learn to drive?" He mumbled something about his dad and Harry and backed out of the parking spot. I was skeptic about being in a car with him driving. He actually wasn't that bad of a driver, I've seen muggles drive way worse that he is. He began heading towards the dark buildings that I pointed to earlier and asked, "Which one is yours?" I gave him directions and closed my eyes.

I must've drifted off because the next thing I remember is Ron carrying me to my apartment. "You can put me down now," I said. He set me down and I dug into my purse to get my keys.

As soon as I opened the door, Shadow, my cat came running towards me. "Hey there," I said picking her up and heading into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" I asked Ron over my shoulder as he shut the door and locked it.

"Sure," he said standing in my living room.

"You can sit down, you know," I told him gesturing towards the couch. There was an awkward silence while I was getting the glasses down from the cabinet. "Firewhiskey okay?" I asked him getting it out of the freezer, looking at him. He nodded and I began pouring our drinks into the glasses that I had gotten down from the cabinet. I walked into the living room with the two glasses and bottle of firewhiskey. I handed Ron his drink and sat down next to him. While we were drinking our drinks neither one of us said a word. Instead, I looked at him and took in his body. He had definitely bulked up since Hogwarts. I noticed that he was no longer tall and gangly, he was still tall, but his body fit his tallness. He didn't seem as awkward as he used to be.

I was about to say something because I could no longer stand the silence, when Ron blurted out, "So are you going to tell me where in the bloody hell have you been the past seven years? We all thought that one of the remaining death eaters killed you or something. You just dropped off the face of the planet."

I looked away and didn't say anything for a while. When I looked back, Ron was staring at me, waiting for my response. My head was filling with images of that night. The night Voldemort killed my whole family. It was seven years ago, the summer before what was to be my seventh year at Hogwarts, when everything I had ever known changed drastically. I was out celebrating my 17th birthday with Seamus (my current boyfriend at the time), Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. We ended up going to the movies and seeing some scary movie that I had been wanting to see. I love scary movies. After the movies, we went to this muggle club called 'Distortion' and danced until the wee hours of the morning.

After dropping Luna safely off at her house, we decided it was time for me to go home next, seeing as I was the next closest. I lived in a magical community so we didn't have to worry about muggles seeing us with our wands drawn just in case we needed them. When we got to my house, I noticed the Dark Mark above my house. I was startled at first because I hadn't seen it from far off, but then again I was to busy talking to really notice it. I saw that my front door was wide open, the downstairs windows were blown out, and there was stuff randomly thrown about my front yard. I started to run towards the house to check on my parents and siblings when four strong arms held me back. I turned to see who was keeping me captive, it was Seamus and Ron. I then saw a silvery otter and knew that it was Hermione alerting the Order about what had happened, with a patronus.

Minutes later, there were popping noises, alerting us that the Order had arrived. I saw them go into the house to check and see if it was clear. They came out with grim looks on their faces. I broke free of Ron and Seamus's arms and ran into the house. What I saw would forever haunt me. My parents were thrown about on couches, their eyes glazed over. They had obviously been Avada Kedavarad. However, what I saw beyond them was truly horrifying. My baby brother and younger sister were nailed to the wall with the words: _You'll be next, blood traitor!_, written in their blood.

"No!" I shouted running to them, taking them down from the wall and hugging them close to my body. I sat on the ground for what seemed like forever rocking them back and forth in my embrace, singing to them, when I felt them being taken away. I tried to keep them in my embrace, but someone else was tugging me from behind pulling me in their embrace. My eyes were too blurry from me crying to see who had picked me up. They carried me up the stairs and to my room. Once inside my room, the person carrying me sat down on the bed with me still in their arms and began whispering.

"It's okay," the voice whispered and I realized that it was Seamus. He hugged me closer. We stayed just like that, me crying and him holding me, until someone came in and said that we needed to get going. Seamus got off the bed, with me still in his arms, and carried me out in the hall. The person that came in asked something, but I didn't hear them. Seamus said something and carried me downstairs and outside. A couple of minutes later, I realized that Tonks (she was the person who came in my room and told Seamus and I that we needed to leave) had packed everything, furniture, and all, into my Hogwarts trunk. I had it charmed a few years back so I could fit more stuff in it. I love to read and since every summer, I would end up getting more books to read during the school year, I ask my parents to charm it so that I could take them along as well. Tonks floated my trunk near me. I asked Seamus to put me down and I sat on my trunk.

Once everything had been cleaned up, the Order began arguing about where I was to stay until the war was over. Arthur Weasley said that he'd take me in at the Burrow, Tonks said that I could stay with her parents, the others were discussing various other places.

I couldn't take all the arguing anymore so I bellowed out, "Quiet!" All of their heads turned to me at once and I continued, "Mr. Weasley, as much as I'd like to stay with you and your family at the Burrow, there's just not enough room. Tonks there's no way I would put your parents in any more danger than they already are, plus I don't want to impose on them like that," but before I could finish what I was going to say, Fred and George both spoke at once saying, "She can stay with us at our apartment above our shop. We have extra rooms in that she can stay in and any of the Order members that want to watch her when we can't keep an eye on her." I was about to say that I could bloody well take care of my self, when everybody agreed that it would be a good enough place for now until they could figure out a better place. So, with that thought, we all apparated to the twins store and began setting my things up in the room that would be mine.

When everything was put into place, I layed down on my bed and snuggled up with Seamus, while everybody else went into the main room and began discussing who would stay here to watch me. I drifted off to sleep not caring about anything except what had happened with my family.

I was brought back to the here and now, to Ron getting up and putting the glasses and firewhiskey up. When he sat back down in his seat and stared at me, still waiting on a response. This time though, he had a softer look in his eyes. It was like he knew that I was thinking about that night all those years ago. A seed in my memory.

Chapter Three: The Great Escape

"Well…." I said aloud while I was thinking about where I should start.

Ron saw my hesitant response to his question, so he asked, "Why did you leave after the Battle at Hogwarts?"

"As you know," I began. "Voldemort killed my whole family and I was alone." I held my hand up because Ron began interrupting me. "I know I wasn't truly alone I had Seamus, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, you, and the rest of you family, but I don't think I could've relied on the help of your family for much longer. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that your brothers suggested that I live above their shop, but I didn't want people to pity me and feel sorry for me. I had to leave. So one night I packed my belongings into my trunk, left the shop, and headed to Gringotts. I got out all my money in my vault, had it exchanged to muggle money, and went back to the shop to grab my trunk. Once there, I thought of the place where my family and I had gone on vacation in the States a few years back. I quickly apparated to a hotel not far from where we had stayed.

"I shrunk my trunk and put it into my pocket so I could check into the hotel. I got in my room and waited until morning before I went looking for a place where I could live. I knew that no one in the States would recognize me. I guess I was wrong," I said looking at Ron sheepishly. "So what brings you here anyways?"

He looked at me and said, "I'll get to that later. Why did you leave without telling anybody? When Seamus came to check up on you the next day, he was worried that something bad had happened to you. He thought that some Death Eaters had gotten you. Even though most of them were dead or locked up in Azkaban, but there were a few who fled before they could be captured. He sent a patronus to the Order and waited. When they showed up, they investigated and came to the conclusion that you either ran away (hence why your stuff was missing) or someone kidnapped you and took your stuff with them to make it look like you had run away.

"They said that if someone had killed you they would've left your body to find. So, we began searching for you and the remaining Death Eaters. We looked for you for two years before we concluded that someone had killed you. Seamus was devastated, he was depressed for months. Not that he wasn't depressed while we were looking for you, he just assumed that we would find you. He ended up marrying Lavender Brown," Ron said looking up at me.

"I know," I said softly. Ron looked at me, bewildered. I got up and walked to the trunk that was in the corner of the room. I opened it and removed the blankets that were in it and took out the false bottom. I picked up all the Daily Prophets that I saved and walked back over to him. I showed him the papers and sat down.

He looked through them and back up at me. "You….you knew all this time, you knew that we were looking for you and you didn't bother to write anyone," he said.

"I tried to," I told Ron, getting up once more. This time I walked into my bedroom to get what I wanted. When I came back, I had a shoebox in my hands. I gave Ron the box and said, "I just didn't have the courage to send them." Ron was opening the box. I had written many letters over the past seven years telling everybody that I was okay. The box I handed Ron was one of many full of letters. I sat down in the beanbag chair on the floor and put my chin on my knees.

"So what brings you to this part of the world?" I asked him.

He started to say, "Auror bus….," but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I zoned out before I went to open the door. I had started thinking about how I was almost caught by a knock on the door on the night of my great escape.

Chapter Four: A Light in the Dark

I came back to reality and got up to answer the door. I looked out my peephole, and didn't see anything. I opened the door as far as the chain would allow it and looked around, my hand grasping my wand that I kept near my door in case I needed it. I didn't see anything until I looked down and saw a diaper bag, a baby carrier (that is also a car seat), and what looked like a baby inside the carrier. I picked up the diaper bag and carrier and brought it inside.

After locking the door back, I carried everything to the coffee table and set it down. I looked in the carrier and saw a little tiny baby girl. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed waking the baby up. I rocked the carrier and she fell back asleep. Ron looked from me to the baby and back to me. He raise an eyebrow and I just shrugged. I opened the diaper bag and saw an envelope addressed to me. I reached my hand into the bag to pick it up and Ron grabbed my arm saying, "Hold on." He then cast 'Specialis Revelio,' to reveal if anything had been magically hidden. He said, "You can open it now," when he found nothing.

I opened the envelope and there was a letter inside. It read:

_Dear Blair,_

_I know this may sound kind of creepy, but I've been watching you for the past few months now. I had to find a suitable mother for my baby. You see I'm a drug addict and I'm dying of lung cancer. Don't worry though as soon as I found out that I was pregnant, I quit doing drugs. You don't know who I am, so don't even try to turn the baby in to the police because I won't be saying that she's my baby. She's yours. I know that you're struggling enough as it is to live by yourself, so I've arranged for you to receive my insurance money when I die. Now if you'll please call Dr. Goodlowe (662) 381-9752, she can take care of the baby's birth certificate & anything else related to this matter. I know what you're probably thinking, no, she's not going to reveal to you my identity. As far as she knows, I'm gone. I haven't given the baby a name. I've left that up to you. In the diaper bag you will find formula, bottles, diapers, some clothes, & anything else that can last you through the night. Please call the doctor ASAP. I've already asked her to stay up to take your call. The sooner you can give her the information the sooner the baby can be put on healthcare. She's already had the normal tests done at the hospital. Dr. Goodlowe will check up on the baby when you meet her. Also, the baby was born on September 9. So she's only two days old. Please take care of her for me. I trust you will do the right thing and keep her because you know how things can go with the state, foster care, and orphanages._

_Forever in you debt, _

_J. H._

I finished reading the letter and turned to Ron, "What should I do?"

"Do whatever your heart tells you," he replied getting up and grabbing the letter. He walked over to my telephone and began dialing.

"Hello, Dr. Goodlowe. My name is Ronald Weasley and I am calling on behalf of my fiancée, Blair Bennett." There was a pause and he continued, "Yes, she's right here, okay." He

handed me the phone. I gave him a look that said that we'd talk about this in a second.

"Hello, Dr. Goodlowe."

"Ms. Bennett. Congratulations on your engagement. How are you? I assume you're going to be coming in and giving me your information.

"Yes," I said. "I believe I would like to come in tonight. How about in thirty minutes?"

"That would be great. I shall see you then," she said hanging up the phone.

"You," I said turning around and pointing my finger at Ron. He smiled at me. That smile reminded me of his goofy grin back at Hogwarts. I laughed at his grin and said, "Come on, let's go." I picked up my purse, diaper bag, and the baby carriage, and we walked out the door. I locked the door to my apartment and we got into Ron's car. "So what should we name her?" I asked Ron. I figured that he should have a say in it, after all, he told Dr. Goodlowe that I was his fiancée.

"How about Evelyn?"

"Eh, it's okay. A little too old fashioned for my taste. What about Hazel?"

"I like that," Ron said.

"Now for a middle name."

"Hmm, Anneliese?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Hazel Anneliese Bennett," I said.

"No, Hazel Anneliese Weasley," Ron stated. "After all, I told Dr. Goodlowe that you were my fiancée. So Hazel's last name should be Weasley."

"You're right," I said. Hazel Anneliese Weasley, I like the sound of that. Hazel Anneliese Weasley, my light in the dark.

Chapter Five: Miss you

When we arrived at Dr. Goodlowe's office, she ushered us inside.

"Now, Ms. Bennett," she said. "I need for you to fill these forms out." She handed me a clipboard along with a pen.

Once I had finished filling out all the information, along with what was required for Ron to fill out as the father, I handed the doctor back her clipboard and pen. She put all the information into the computer and printed me out the necessary documents. When we were done, she escorted us out of her office.

"Well, I do have to say, that was the easiest way to have a baby," I told Ron jokingly.

"Yeah," he said. "You should've seen Hermione when she was giving birth to Rose." Ron looked sad, so I decided to change the subject.

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Auror business," he said. "As I was trying to say before the knock on the door, the Order suspects that there might be a dark wizard here in the States. I was sent here to see if he was going to be anything like," Ron lowered his voice and said, "Lord Voldemort," afterwards he gulped.

"Geez Ron, you'd think that after his defeat and all these years you'd be able to say Voldemort's name without being scared…. Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "I just realized that I don't have any money to buy anything for Hazel. I don't have a crib, baby blankets, clothes," I went on and on about what babies need.

Ron just laughed and said, "Calm down. I'll buy it."

"No, you don't have to. It was kind enough of you to say that you are going to be her father. But I can't take your money."

"Blair," he said turning to look at me while we were stopped at a red light. "Not only am I going to buy you everything Hazel needs, I'm going to help you take care of her. I was serious about you being my fiancée, that is if you'll have me."

"Green light," I said contemplating what all he just said.

He started to go and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I replied.

"Will you marry me?

"Well, Hazel does need a father. I do need help taking care of her, 'cause I can't work and watch her at the same time, and if I can't work, I can't make money. If I don't have money, I won't have health insurance for her and if I don't have money I also won't have a place to live…" I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down onto mine. I guess that was Ron's way of telling me to stop babbling. When he broke the kiss, I said, "Yes, I will marry you."

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. When we got home, I made Hazel a bottle and fed her. While I was feeding her, I asked Ron to get the blankets from the trunk that I was in earlier, and make her a pallet in my bedroom. She was done eating, so I got up and layed her down on the pallet. She fell asleep almost as soon as I put her down.

"So who was that on your….cell phone, earlier?" he asked me. With all the crazy events of the night, I had completely forgot about Camden's phone call. I also forgot that Ron and Hermione were married.

"That was my boy…ex-boyfriend, calling me to break up with me," I said a tear coming out of my right eye. Ron reached over and wiped the tear away.

"How long were you two together?"

"About fifteen months," I replied. "So what happened with you and Hermione? Obviously you two aren't together since you asked me to marry you."

"She left me for Draco." A/N: I'm going to be writing a Hermione/Draco fan fic with that story in it

"What?!" my jaw dropped. "I thought they hated-loathed each other. I mean he called her a frickin' mud blood."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But, I guess they didn't hate each other. She has custody over Rose, since I'm an auror. I'd rather she have custody. I still get to see her whenever I want to though."

"So, they're not married yet are they? I haven't seen it in the Dailey Prophet, but that doesn't mean anything."

"As far as I know, no they aren't married yet. But we've only been divorced for a month now, and we've been officially split up for two and a half months."

"Well, I think it's about time I head to bed, I'm exhausted. You can stay up if you want."

"I think I'm going to go to bed as well. After all I'm taking you shopping for Hazel's stuff tomorrow and we should get married tomorrow as well," he grabbed a pillow from out of my room and set it on the couch. He took off his clothes, but left his boxers and under shirt on. I walked into my bedroom and over to my walk in closet to change into my pajamas.

I put on a blue camisole and a bright rainbow colored plaid pajama pants. I went into the bathroom in my bedroom and brushed my teeth. I forgot to put protection spells around my apartment, so I went to do those and saw Ron laying down on my couch trying to fall asleep.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah," he said opening his eyes.

"You know, I have a big enough bed that you don't have to sleep out here," I said softly. "I mean after all, we are getting married tomorrow. Soon we'll be husband and wife, so why not sleep in the same bed," I mumbled on. I was going to say more, but Ron's lips met mine in a gentle kiss. 'He has a thing about kissing me when I mumble,' I thought to myself. I broke apart from him and walked to the door and did a quick protection spell along with the rest of the apartment and went back to Ron.

I looked up to meet Ron's eyes and saw that he was glancing at my lips. He leaned forward cupping my face and began kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He picked me up and carried me to my bed without breaking the kiss. He layed on top of me, still kissing me. I finally broke the kiss. "We have to get some sleep," I whispered. However, in my head I was thinking, 'Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Ron just kissed me and it was the greatest kiss in the world.'

"You're right," he whispered back laying next to me and pulling me into his embrace. I fell asleep in Ron's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, Ron was not in the bed. I looked at where Hazel had slept, she wasn't there either. I got up out of my bed and walked out of my room. I saw Ron in the kitchen, with Hazel in his arms, cooking breakfast. "Mmmm, that smells good," I said. "And you made coffee," I added, smelling the aroma of freshly made coffee.

I opened the cabinet above the coffee maker and pulled out two mugs. I poured coffee into both of them and asked Ron, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Two spoonfuls of sugar, some Irish cream creamer, and a dash of cinnamon," he replied.

I made his coffee the way he said and began making mine. I put hazelnut creamer, a scoop of sugar and stirred. I sat down at the table and sipped my coffee. Ron made my plate and set it in front of me, he put Hazel in her carriage seat, made his plate and sat down across from me.

Ron as usual stuffed his face with food and ate as much as he could. While he was stuffing his face, I was laughing at how much he reminded me of that very first Hogwarts dinner. "Still stuffing your face, I see?!" I laughed.

He stopped just long enough to smile and dug back in. When he got done, he said, "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've had read home cooked food, even though I cooked it. I've been living on fast food for the past couple of months. I would stop by Hermione and my house long enough to check up on her and Rose, before leaving again. I guess that's why she turned to Draco. I've been real busy spying on this new dark wizard."

When I got finished eating, Ron got up and rinsed our dishes off before putting them in the dish washer. He came back to where I was sitting and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and said, "I figured I'd make this as official as possible." He opened the box and I saw the most beautiful tear cut diamond engagement ring.

"Ron," I said. "This is too much."

He didn't say anything just put the ring on my finger and said, "Now go take a shower and get all nice and clean. Put on something nice, so we can get married."

I went into my closet and grabbed my robe before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. When I got out, I rubbed lotion all over my body after drying off. I wrapped my towel around my hair and put the towel on top of my head. After putting my robe on, I walked into my closet and shut the door. 'What to wear?' I thought.

I spent about ten minutes trying on different outfits before I finally chose a light blue gypsy skirt with matching flip-flops, a white camisole with a light blue wrap-like cardigan.

I went into the bathroom and put on my make-up and jewelry. I decided to wear my dangly angel wings earrings and the locket my mother gave me when I went to Hogwarts for the first time. I had kept it put away ever since the night my family died. I straightened my hair and was finally ready to leave.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Ron had put on of the nicer baby outfits, that was in the diaper bag, on Hazel and he had transfigured his clothes that he wore yesterday to a pair of khaki's and a blue polo shirt. "You look beautiful," he said getting up off the couch with Hazel in his arms.

I blushed slightly and said, "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." I took Hazel from him and we walked out the door. On the way to the courthouse, we were going to get a judge to marry us, I called my two best friends Roxie, "Rox", for short and Celest. I told them to meet me over near the courthouse and that I'd explain when we got there.

"Rox, Celest," I yelled coming up to them, hugging each one.

"Blair," each one said after hugging me.

After I hugged both of them, they stood next to each other and crossed their arms over their chest.

"Well," Rox said.

"I'm getting married and I'd like you two to be there when I do. But it's not to someone you know," I told them and began explaining everything that happened, leaving out the part where Ron and I made out.

After the ceremony, we went to a pizza parlor called _The Brick Oven_ to celebrate. We had taco and chicken alfredo pizza. It was pretty good. We stayed for about an hour, until Ron decided it was time to go shopping for Hazel. Rox and Celest said they'd come along so they could buy us a baby and wedding gift.

While Ron was putting Hazel into the car, Celest pulled me aside and said, "You seem happier with Ron than you ever did with Camden."

"I do?" I asked her.

Rox agreed and said, "I guess it's 'cause you two were meant to be with each other and Camden was nothing but a jerk."

"Yeah, Ron's a great guy," I told them with a smile on my face as I realized that I was happier now that Ron was back in my life.

Ron chose that moment to come over to us and gave me a kiss on the head and said, "Come on let's get some shopping done."

By the time we got done shopping, it was time for me to go to work at the outlet store that I work at, near my other job. Ron had transfigured his car into a truck, so we could fit all the baby furniture in it, instead of his car. It was a good thing he did, because the truck bed was full of stuff.

When we got back to my-our apartment, I had just enough time to get ready before I had to leave for work. I changed my flip-flops for some blue flats that had sequins on them. I also grabbed my lanyard and put my hair up in a hair clip. Ron had brought everything inside while I was getting ready, so that we didn't have to worry about getting it our later. We made sure that no one was watching and transfigured his car/truck back into his car. We put Hazel in her new car seat, that had a celestial design and took me to work. When he dropped me off Ron turned to me and said, "I'm glad I found you first and not somebody else. I've missed you."

Chapter Six: About a Burning Fire

I closed the door on his confession and walked into work. I went to the back and saw two of my friends, Edward and Bella. I went to put my purse in my locker, when Bella snatched my hand and said, "Oh my god! Did you and you boyfriend get married sometime last night or this morning?"

"No, actually, he dumped me last night," I replied clocking in.

"Then, what is that?" Edward asked.

"Long story," I told him walking to pick up a walkie.

We all went on our fifteen minute break at the same time, so I told them what happened over the past twenty-four hours. I didn't tell them anything about Hogwarts or me being a witch or anything.

When I got done Bella said, "Wow, so now you have a baby without having gone through the whole being pregnant and birthing process. That's cool. And you are married to a guy who married you because you got a kid, even though it's not his, and technically it's not yours but you did do the right thing by saying you would keep the baby."

Edward was about to say something, but it was time to get back to work.

I got off work an hour before we close, so I did some shopping to buy Hazel some clothes. Ron came in with Hazel about five minutes after I got off. When we got done buying clothes, we put our bags in the trunk. I was about to put Hazel in her seat, when my boy--ex-boyfriend, Camden, came up to me.

"What is this?" he asked. "Is she mine?" He pointed to Hazel in my arms.

"Camden, none of this is your business. You broke up with me, remember. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

He grabbed my arm before I could get in the car. "If that's my baby, I'm gonna fight for custody. If not, then you're nothing but a lying, cheating whore. I came down here to apologize for my behavior last night and to ask for you to go back out with me, but I see that you're with this loser…" he got cut off, before he could finish, by a fist slamming into his nose.

"Blair is not a whore," Ron said, right after punching him.

"Let me guess, you're her pimp," Camden said swinging his arm like he was going to punch Ron.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Camden. "Leave my husband alone."

Camden grabbed my arm, "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Leave my husband alone'," I said through clenched teeth. I told Ron to get in the car and I also got in. We took off and I flipped Camden off with my left hand.

I saw Camden talking to his best friend, Nathaniel, who probably brought Camden down here. They got into Nathaniel's car and took off.

When we pulled up into our apartment complex, I saw Nathaniel's car, 'Oh great,' I thought. 'Just what I needed.'

Sure enough when we walked up to our apartment Camden and Nathaniel were outside waiting. I had Hazel in my arms, so I gave her to Ron, that way Camden wouldn't hit Ron. I unlocked the door and walked inside with Ron right behind me. I noticed that Ron had put together all the baby furniture. 'Probably used magic,' I thought smiling before turning back to Camden and Nathaniel who were still waiting outside.

"You can come in as long as you don't start any trouble," I told them, stepping away from the door to allow them inside.

I sat down next to Ron on the couch and took Hazel from him. Camden went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting down on the sofa across from us. He didn't say anything at first, just opened his beer and began drinking.

After a moment or two Camden spoke up, "I'm sorry," he said looking at me. "I was drunk last night and didn't know what I was doing." I snorted, but he continued, "Please, you have to believe me. I want you back."

"Look, I'm not taking you back. I am married to Ron and we are going to raise this baby together. And to answer your question earlier, no Hazel is not yours, she's not even mine. But I am going to raise her as my own at the request of her biological mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to feed Hazel, so if you don't mind leaving," I said walking to the door and opening it.

They both got up and walked out. Nathaniel turned around and said, "I'm sorry," before walking away. After shutting the door and locking it, I made Hazel a bottle and sat back down next to Ron. "Have you been taking care of you Auror business?" I asked him. I was worried that he wasn't doing his job because of me.

"Yes, actually, I have. Don't worry I haven't left Hazel alone, nor did I bring her along. I sent a patronus to George, who is also following this dark wizard and told him what I found out. He sent a patronus back giving me his report." Just then a silvery spider came into my living room. It scared the crap out of Ron before he noticed that it was George's patronus. I laughed at Ron and his silliness about being scared of spiders. The spider patronus asked Ron where he was. Ron sent his patronus back, which was a terrier, and told George where he was, along with directions.

A few minutes later, we heard a pop at the door, followed by a knock. "Why hello George," I said opening the door to let the Weasley twin in. "That was rather dangerous of you to apparate without truly knowing where you were going.

His jaw dropped in shock before he finally said, "Blair," and hugging me. He was hugging me so tightly I could barely breath.

"Um, George," Ron said. "I think she's having trouble breathing."

George released me and stepped back to look at me. "We all thought-" he began to say.

I interrupted him before he could finish, "I know. Ron told me."

"You look good," he said. He looked down at my hands before looking back up, "and married with a baby."

I turned to look at Ron, George saw and looked too. "And you're wearing a wedding ring again," he said to Ron who was holding Hazel. He looked back at me before looking to Ron again. Ron and I began explaining the events over the last twenty four hours. I showed him the letter that was in Hazel's diaper bag. When we were through explaining everything, George looked back and forth between us before saying, "You're doing the right thing little brother." He looked at me, "Take care of my Ronnikins. He needs a good woman in his life after Hermione left him for Malfoy."

I turned and smiled at Ron while saying, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

"Good," he said. "Now are you going to tell me why you left shortly after the last battle without saying a word to anybody?"

I told him my great escape. When I was done telling him my story, I turned to Ron and mouthed, 'It's our wedding night.' I got up and took Hazel to her bedroom, my old computer room, and put her to bed. After shutting her bedroom door quietly, I walked back into the living room to find George gone.

I walked up to him and said, "You know, I always had a crush on you at Hogwarts, but you were so hung up on Hermione you didn't even notice me."

He ran his hands down my arms and grabbed my hands. He looked at me and whispered, "I did notice you. I guess I thought you didn't like me and then you went out with Seamus and Hermione started liking me so…." he trailed off. "I buried my feelings for you. I told myself that if Hermione and I never work out and if you and Seamus never worked out that I would ask you out. I just skipped a couple of steps along the way."

I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed him softly. He broke the kiss to say, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "But I do want to. I've waited so long for this, I only went out with Seamus 'cause he asked me and I thought you didn't like me like that." Before he could say anything, I brushed my lips against his. He leaned down, grabbed my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I nuzzled against his neck while he carried me into our bedroom and to the bed. I looked into Ron's eyes and saw a mixture of love and hesitancy.

Even though we've only been back in each other's lives for twenty for hours. I felt as though I never left everything behind. I was beginning to have feelings for Ron again. It was like every emotion that I had for him at Hogwarts that I buried in my heart came rushing forward. I leaned up and kissed Ron with all the passion I could give him. Ron untied my cardigan and pushed it off my shoulders, kissing down my neck to my shoulders. He licked the top of my breasts where they peeked out of the camisole. He ran his hands up my legs and under my skirt. Everywhere his mouth or hands touched my skin, I could feel my skin on fire. We made love that night. The passion that we made was like flames, or about a burning fire.

Chapter Seven: Alive

I woke up early the next morning and noticed that Ron wasn't laying in bed next to me. I grabbed my robe from my closet and put it on. I heard Hazel grunting, so I went into her room to check up on her. I saw Ron in the rocking chair, next to her crib, feeding her. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, so not to wake the baby up, "You're always up before I am to feed her. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now, put Hazel back in her crib and come back to bed."

He layed Hazel down gently in the crib before tip-toeing out of her room and closing the door

15

gently behind him.

"How much longer do you have on your lease here?" Ron asked, closing the door to our room.

"About a month, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to move back home with me. I do have to get back to work and I'd prefer if you weren't in this country. Just in case this dark wizard is the next Voldemort."

"You know, I wouldn't mind moving back over there. I think it's time I bury the past , once and for all and deal with what happened with my family. Ever since, moved over here, I haven't thought about them. I've just buried my feelings and haven't thought about it. It gets harder and harder every year on my birthday. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of your family, along with Harry, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and even Hermione. I could do without seeing Draco though," I said grimacing. "I don't know why she left you for him. But at least I can have you all to myself." Ron smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Hopefully, I can bring myself up to go and visit my family's graves. I haven't been there since the funeral, and I haven't been able to bring myself up to go and visit their graves since then. I hope someone's been keeping it looking nice."

"Actually, I've been making sure someone has been taken care of it. I figured that you were still out there somewhere. I know that if you were dead, then your body would have been found. It was something that Voldemort would've flaunted around, killing another blood traitor. So, made sure that it looked nice every time I went and visited to put flowers on their graves for you. I thought that if you weren't there to do I'd do it and it would make you happy to see that their graves were being cared for while you were away. "

"That was kind of you to do that for me. I bet Hermione felt jealous."

"Actually, she went there too. I think she felt guilty that there wasn't something that somebody could've done to prevent what happened. So she went there to pay her respects to them and to you, and put flowers on their graves every week."

"So do you have a place that we can stay when I move back home with you."

"Yes, I actually had a home built down the street from the Burrow, when Hermione and I first split. I knew that we would be unable to work things out. I could tell that she was falling for Draco, and nothing I said or did would bring her back to me. So, I decided to build a house that way I wouldn't be living with my parents when we did divorce a few months later."

"Well that's a good thing. I was afraid that we would be living at the Burrow until we could find a place to live. Don't get me wrong, I love your parents, but that'd be weird to be under their roof and…you know," I said hinting at what we had done the previous night.

"Yea, it would be weird. But at least mum will be down the street if you need any help with Hazel. Especially, when I'm away on business."

"Yea, that would be nice to have her near in case I do need help. Now, it's still early, let's go back to sleep," I said looking at my alarm clock with read, 7:34 a.m.

We layed back in bed and went to sleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

I woke up a few hours later to a knocking on the door. I slid out of Ron's embrace, making sure he was asleep before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. I peeked my head into Hazel's room before answering the door.

It was George. He took one look at me in my robe and grinned. "Ron sure does work fast," he said with an amused look in his eyes. I looked down at my robe and could see my nipples through the thin fabric. I gave him a playful punch and he said, "Ouch. I always knew you two had a thing for each other before you and Seamus started dating. And then Ron and Hermione hooked up."

"Yeah, the only reason why I went with Seamus was 'cause I didn't think Ron like me."

"Speaking of my dear brother," he said inclining his head towards my bedroom. Ron was standing there in his wrinkled boxers, looking sleep. "Good morning, Ronnikins," George said grinning like a madman at Ron.

Ron's face turned bright red, before mumbling, "I heard voices. I thought it might've been Blair's ex, starting something. I didn't think to put on any other clothes."

I handed Ron one of my t-shirts off the dryer. He put it on, "Thanks."

George's face suddenly went serious, "I've got some news about the case."

I went in the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of us. I could hear George talking, "This dark wizards calls himself Lord Arawn A/N: pronounced like Aaron. His real name is Marlo Ian Ward. He heard about Voldemort and his downfall, and decided that he would be even greater than Voldemort. I guess he assumes that he's learned from Voldemort's mistakes. He has followers, much like Voldemort had, except they call themselves Death Knights. I know it sounds kinda lame, but that's what they are."

I had gotten out the muffing mix while George was talking and finished mixing them in a bowl when Ron interrupted his conversation. "Yeah, I heard some people talking about the Death Knights. I didn't know who they were though because whenever I asked somebody, they either ignored my question and kept on talking to the person they were talking to, starting a whole new conversation, or they got up and left. Well I guess that would make sense that this new Dark Lord would have followers calling themselves something."

I was putting the muffins in the oven to bake when I heard Hazel start to cry. After picking her up out of bed and making her a bottle, I went into the living room to let the bottle cool down. I accidentally made it too hot. So, I decided to hold her until it was cool. George was saying, "Yeah, and like Voldemort, Arawn, has an animal he uses for a symbol. It's a spider. I've seen many of his followers have tattoos of this spider on their arms. But, I don't think that it's for a communication device like the Death Eaters had. I think it more to establish that they are who they say they are."

"Kind of like that movie, _Hostel_," I interjected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," George said.

I handed Hazel to Ron and went over to my movies and picked _Hostel_ up. "Here," I said to him before I went to check on the muffins. I took the muffins that were on the top rack and swapped them for the muffins that were on the bottom rack, that way, the muffins that were on the bottom wouldn't get burned.

"You know, it's kind of ironic that this Lord Arawn guy would pick a spider for a symbol to use," Ron began. "Because that's what Hagrid got expelled from Hogwarts for. They thought that his 'pet' spider was the thing that was let loose from the Chamber of Secrets."

"'Follow the spiders' he says," Ron mumbled, shivering at the thought of the spider that was Hagrid's 'pet'. I laughed inwardly at the 'pets' that Hagrid had.

I took Hazel from Ron's arms and went to change her diaper and clothes. I layed her down on her changing table and she turned her eyes to follow my every movement. I took off her pajamas and diaper and put on a fresh diaper. I made sure that I folded the top of the diaper down so it wouldn't bug the piece that was left of her umbilical cord. I put on a long sleeve body suit that said 'I 3 daddy' on it and the 3 was a red button heart. I grabbed the jeans, which had patches on them, that were laying next to her and put those on her next. I made sure that her socks were on her good before picking her up and walking out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen to grab her bottle and tested it to make sure that it was cool enough. I went into the living room to feed her. George got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. "Can I feed her?" he asked. I handed Hazel to him and heard the timer for the muffins go off. After taking the muffins out of the oven to cool off I asked George if they were done talking about the case. He said that they were and that he wanted to watch _Hostel_. I took the muffins out of the pans and put them on a plate. Ron had put the movie in the DVD player so we could watch it. I took the plate of muffins and set them on the coffee table.

"What flavors did you make?" George asked me.

"Who cares," Ron said. "I'm starving."

I laughed at Ron's hungriness and answered George's question, "Strawberry, they're on the far right. Blueberry, they're in the middle. And wild berry, those are on the far left." I pointed to each flavor as I said them. Ron who wasn't paying attention to what I was saying had grabbed most of the strawberry before putting them back so everybody could have some.

When the movie was over, George said, "I see what you meant about the tattoo. That was one messed up movie. Those poor muggles."

"Yeah," I said, getting up to go to put the muffin plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to run to the mailbox to check the mail," I told Ron going into my room to put on some real clothes.

George looked at me funny and asked, "What the mail doesn't get delivered to you my owl?"

"I live in a muggle community, it would be weird if I got letters by owl, because muggles don't get their mail delivered by an owl. They get their mail delivered by a mailman."

George opened his mouth and said, "Oh, okay."

"I'll be back in a sec," I said bending down to give Ron a quick kiss. "No, funny business," I said pointing my finger at George. I was out the door before George could make a comment. I skipped all the way to my mailbox thinking that I've never felt happier than I did that second. I opened my mailbox and noticed all the usual bills, but there was one envelope that I didn't recognize at first. I noticed my name 'Blair Elizabeth Bennett Weasley,' in a very swirly cursive writing that I knew to be my older half sister's hand writing. 'No,' I thought. 'This can't be. She died almost seven years ago. And how would she know that Ron and I had gotten married.' I turned the letter over and sure enough, my sister's symbol was in the wax seal. "How is this possible," I whispered. "Somebody's gotta be playing with me."

My sister, Harley Victoria Bennett, was three years older than me. She went to Hogwarts, like I did, and fell in love with Lee Jordan. They ended up moving in together right after Hogwarts and got married a year after they graduated. They tried having kids, but her body was unable to handle being pregnant and she had a miscarriage every time. I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts when I got a letter from the Order saying that they had arrived to my sisters house to find it had been burnt to the ground and they couldn't find her nor Lee's body. They did, however, find their wedding bands and said that they were sorry but they feared that she was dead. I remember crying myself to sleep that night and going to her and Lee's funeral the next day. Even though there weren't any bodies they still gave them a grave site so people could remember them by. They were both in the Order.

I opened her letter and saw that it read that both her and Lee were fine and well. It also said that they were near by and were waiting on the right moment to let every one know that they were alive. 'Took her long enough,' I thought.

My sister is here. Alive.

Chapter Eight: You Found Me

I headed back to the apartment so the guys wouldn't worry about me. When I opened the door, George said, "So, Ron tells me you're moving back home."

Ron got up and walked over to me. He hugged me and said, "What's the matter, love?"

I touched my face and felt tears on my face. I must've cried the whole way home from the mail box. I tried to speak but found that I had no voice. So, instead I handed Ron the letter from my sister. "Bloody hell," he said and handed the letter to George.

George's face fell, "Why didn't they say something before now?" Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend at Hogwarts, was alive and well. Lee didn't tell either one of them that he was, that must feel like a betrayal of trust. Although I have no room to talk. I did the same thing.

"They must've had a reason like I did," I told George walking up to him. We hugged each other and cried our eyes out. When we could cry no more, I sent a patronus to find my sister and tell her that I had gotten her letter. About ten minutes later, we heard my doorbell ring. George got up to answer it. He hugged my sister and patted Lee on the back.

My sister came up to me and we sobbed in each other's arms until Lee and Ron pulled us apart. I thought I had no more tears after crying with George, I guess I did. "Before we tell you where we've been, you tell us why you left all those years ago," Harley said.

I told her basically the same thing that I told Ron, when he asked me why I left. When I was through with my tale, Harley asked, "So, when did you two hook up?"

"A few days actually," Ron said, blushing.

"Well, I know that you two got married yesterday, but don't you think you should've waited longer before you decided to get hitched?" Harley asked, looking at me.

I heard Hazel begin to cry so I went to get her out of her room and find the letter that was with her when she arrived on my doorstep.

"And you have a baby?" Harley asked.

I handed her the letter and she began reading it. "Oh," she said when she was through reading it.

"Yeah," Ron said. "And I didn't want her struggling to raise the baby so I said that I'd help Blair take care of Hazel. I also asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Harley eyed me suspiciously and said, "Are you two happy together?"

I looked at Ron and smiled while replying, "Yes. We are happy together."

"I'd say," George said grinning.

Ron and I both blushed and hit George's arms. "You should've-" George began to say, but Ron put his hand over his brother's mouth, so he couldn't finish what he witnessed this morning.

"Yeah, so I'm moving back home," I told my sister in hopes that she would forget what George was going to say.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head and went into the kitchen to make Hazel's bottle. Harley followed and whispered, "So how long have you like Ron?"

"Ever since the first time I saw him on the train to Hogwarts," I replied.

"What about Ron? How long has he liked you?" she asked.

"I don't really know. He said that he liked me, but never had the guts to ask me out. Then I started going with Seamus, because I didn't know that he liked me. And then he and Hermione started going out. And well, you know the rest," I told her, feeding Hazel her bottle.

"I know some of the rest," she said. "What happened with Hermione and him?"

"She divorced him for Malfoy," I said.

Harley's jaw dropped, "Do you mean Draco Malfoy?" I nodded and she continued, "But they hate each other. He's a frickin' Death Eater. He tried to kill Dumbledore," she went on naming what all Malfoy did wrong.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But, if they never divorced then Ron and I wouldn't have rekindled our feelings for each other."

We walked back into the living room and the boys were huddled together whispering. 'Probably talking about the same thing we were,' I thought. Ron noticed us walking over to them and they broke apart. "So how about we go out to celebrate," I said to them.

"What about Hazel?" George asked.

"What about her?" I replied. "She's coming with us, it's not like we're going somewhere she can't go. I meant, let's go out to eat to celebrate."

"Oh," George said.

I grabbed Hazel's diaper bag, my purse and we headed out the door.

We got back to the house and decided to watch a movie. I made Hazel another bottle and layed her down to sleep after feeding her. When I got back into the living room, I noticed that they had already put in a movie.

"So what are we watching?" I asked them.

"You'll see," Ron said.

"It's a surprise," my sister said.

Lee and Harley were sitting on the sofa, George the chair, and Ron was sitting on the couch. I took the seat next to Ron and layed down against him. The previews had started and I was trying to think of what movie this was by watching the previews. All I could come up with, was that it was a scary movie.

As soon as the menu popped up, I knew what we were watching. It was _Pulse_, starring Kristen Bell, Christina Milian, Ian Somerhalder, and Rick Gonzalez.

I ended up drifting to sleep during the movie. I was dreaming about Hogwarts, except that I wasn't a student, but I wasn't a teacher either. I was roaming the halls searching for something. Except that I don't know exactly what I was looking for. I just knew that I had to find something. I ran into Malfoy along the way. He was sneering at me and saying something. But, I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like he was speaking another language.

All of the sudden, I was sticking to the floor. It was like the floor had turned to marshmallow. I tried to apparate out of the muck, but it wouldn't let me. A moment later, I was in the Great Hall, surrounded by the Slytherins, laughing at me.

I jerked away and saw that everybody was gone and I was in my bed. I turned a found Ron's arms around my waist. "You okay, love?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I replied snuggling against his chest.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?"

"It was the strangest dream. I was at Hogwarts again, except I wasn't a teacher or a student and I was looking for something, but I don't know what I was looking for. I just knew that I had to find whatever it was, I was looking for. I was roaming the halls and ran into Malfoy along the way. He was talking to me and sneering at me but I didn't understand what he was saying. I was walking down one of the halls and the floor turned to marshmallow. I tried to apparate out, but I forgot that you can't apparate in Hogwarts. I was thinking of another way to get out of the muck, when I appeared in the Great Hall, surrounded by Slytherins. They were all laughing at me."

"Well, you're safe now," Ron said, kissing my forehead.

"When did everybody leave?" I asked Ron.

"After the movie, I put you in bed so you could sleep, and I said goodbye to everybody," Ron replied.

"Are you tired?" I asked Ron.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering 'cause you were laying in bed, when you could've been doing whatever you wanted."

"Well, you were tossing and turning, so I wanted to protect you as much as I could, even though you were dreaming."

"Oh, okay. Well, then, since you aren't tired," I began, getting on top of Ron and straddling him. I bent down and kissed him. Ron's hands slid up my thighs, up my back, and to my hair. I moved my lips from his mouth, to his ear, and began sucking his earlobe. I kissed down his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. I moved my lips down to his chest and began kissing as I unbuttoned his shirt. After all the buttons where unbuttoned, I moved on to his pants. I took off the belt and grabbed his hands and tied them to the bed, using the belt. I moved back down to his pants and began undoing them. Once his erection sprang forward, I leaned down and took him in my mouth.

After he was spent, I reached up and untied him from the bed. I layed back down beside him and cuddled with him. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered, leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

I heard Hazel starting to fuss, so I got up and told Ron that I'd be right back. I went into Hazel's room and picked her up. "Hey there, my sweetie pie," I said in a sweet voice. I walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle on to heat the water for her bottle. I checked her diaper and changed her before making her bottle and feeding her. She fell asleep eating, so I layed her back in bed and put the rest of the bottle in the fridge. When, I went back to the bedroom, I saw that Ron wasn't in bed. I heard the shower running and figured that he was in the bathroom, taking a shower. So, I went back to the bed to lay down. I was halfway to the bed, when Ron picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He shut the door with his foot and began removing my clothes. When I was completely free of my clothing, he opened the glass shower door and we got in. He began kissing me and he pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my thighs and lifted them around his waist. I could feel him pressing against my entrance. I reached down between us and guided him into me.

"Well, that was a bloody awesome shower," I said, when we were laying in bed, later on.

"I think I'm in love with you," I barely heard Ron say.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," I replied looking at him and kissing him.

We didn't say anything after that, and ended up drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning to the doorbell ringing. I grabbed my robe and hurried to open the door, "Coming," I yelled in hopes that they would stop ringing the doorbell so it wouldn't wake Ron or the baby up.

When I opened the door I saw Harry standing in the doorway. I flung my arms around his neck, saying, "Harry."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, once I was done hugging him. I looked past him to see if anybody else was with him. I could see Ginny and Charlie coming. I waved to them, and listened to what Harry was saying.

"…got a patronus from George saying that you were alive and well. Along with your sister and Lee. We decided to jump on a plane and come over."

"What about your kids? What were there names again? Ah yes, I remember now, James and Albus."

"Mum's watching them," Ginny said walking up, I noticed that she had a slightly protruding belly.

I looked at Harry and whispered, "Another one."

Harry nodded his head

"What are you doing here Charlie?" I asked. "Sorry, that was kinda rude of me. Come in everybody. I'm gonna wake up Ron and tell him to get dressed." I walked into the bedroom and woke Ron up. "Wake up, love. Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are here." I threw him his clothes from last night and told him to get dressed. I went into the closet and grabbed a dress and knickers. On the way to the living room, I heard Hazel wake up. I grabbed her, put some clean clothes on her and went to reheat her bottle. I stepped into the living room while I was waiting on her bottle and

heard Ginny say to Harry, "I hope that this one's a girl." She turned to me and asked, "Can I hold her?" I handed Hazel to her.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked.

"Hazel Anneliese Weasley," I replied, heading back into the kitchen to get her bottle.

"You look good for just having a baby," Charlie said, eyeing my body.

"She's not Ron's, is she. I wouldn't think that Ron would be keeping you a secret for all these months if he knew that you were alive. But I guess he might if he was cheating on Hermione with you," Ginny butted in.

"She's not mine, I mean she is, but I didn't have her. I guess you could say that I adopted her."

"More like, found her on your doorstep," Ron said, walking in the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley, are you not going to say hello to your family, before you start getting food out to eat," I scolded him, knowing that is exactly what he was planning to do. He came out of the kitchen muttering a hello and went right back to what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and said, "So how far along are you, Ginny?"

"Three months," she said, gazing up at Harry.

"Well, congratulations!" I said, smiling at the happy couple.

"What about you, Charlie? Do you have a kids, or a wife?"

"No, I haven't found Mrs. Right, yet."

"You'll find her some day," I told him, walking back to the kitchen to check on Ron. He had flour all over him, and was putting biscuits in the oven. "You're the perfect wife," I said jokingly.

He touched the tip of my nose, with his floury hands and said, "I know, and that's why you married me. So, you wouldn't have to do the cooking or cleaning." He went along with our game and began putting the dishes that were in the sink, into the dishwasher. I grabbed some of the muffin mix that was left over in a bowl and rubbed it all over his face. I ran off before he could retaliate, but I wasn't fast enough because he caught me and picked me up. He put me on the counter and said, "Oh, no you don't." He picked some of the muffin mix from the bowl and wiped it on my face. He grabbed my hands before I could grab the bowl and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. Unaware that Ginny had come in the kitchen, Ron kissed down neck, pushed my straps off my dress, and began kissing down to the top of my cleavage.

Ginny cleared her throat and I pushed my strap back up onto my shoulder. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but there's some guy here, looking for you, Blair." Ginny walked away and I jumped off the counter.

I opened the front door and Camden was there, "What do you want. Why don't you understand that a. we're not together anymore, b. we won't ever be together again, and c. I'm married?"

Ron came up behind me, and put his arms around my waist. Camden balled his fists and glared. "Look, if you came here to start something, with my wife, I suggest that you leave at once. If not, hurry up and tell us why you're here."

"I came here to talk to Blair. Alone."

"No, whatever you need to say, can be said in front of him."

"Okay, then," Camden said. He reached down and picked up a box of stuff. "I believe all this stuff belongs to you." He turned around and walked away.

I walked to my bedroom with the box to see what was inside. I opened the box and to my horror, some of my bras and knickers were in the box. "Oh, well, umm," I stuttered, blushing. I wasn't expecting this to be in the box, much less that I had left any of my under things at his place.

"It's okay, love," Ron said. "He was just trying to make me angry at you."

"How do you know that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm a guy," was all that Ron said. He walked back into the living room and I could hear Harry ask what that was all about. I threw my under things into the dirty clothes baskets and put the rest of the stuff up. I saw that he returned my movies that he borrowed, so I grabbed those and headed towards the living room. Ron was saying that he was my ex, and that he didn't understand that I wasn't going to taking him back.

I headed to my DVD shelf and put the movies where they went. I heard Hazel begin to fuss, so I asked Ginny if she wanted me to take her. Ginny shook her head and stood up. She rocked Hazel in her arms and began singing.

"I'm gonna go check the mail," I told Ron, grabbing a pair of flip flops and slipping them on.

He looked at me and asked, "Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure he's gone by now. And if he's not, I know how to take care of him," I told Ron. He looked at me worriedly before kissing me, and telling me to come right back if he starts anything. I nodded my head and walked out the door.

I was at the stairs when I heard a door open. I turned around to see Charlie coming. "Did Ron tell you to come with me?" I asked him.

"No, he didn't. I told them that I was going out to the car to get something. But I'm not, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," I eyed him suspiciously. "About what?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't using Ron, to help you take care of Hazel or anything like that. He needs someone to take care of him, after you know who left him, for you that evil git," Charlie said.

"Don't worry, I'm not using him. Yes, part of the reason why I married him was because I do need help taking care of Hazel, but I didn't do it because of it. Hazel needs a father, and Ron offered to be her father. Besides, I've always had feelings for Ron. Ever since Hogwarts, I just thought that he didn't like me. He was always after Hermione, and I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. They seemed like the perfect couple, so I went out the Seamus. And then with everything that happened with my family and after Voldemort's defeat, I knew that they were going to get married, so I left," I rattled on.

We were almost to my mailbox, when Charlie grabbed my upper arm. "What you mean to tell me the only reason you left, was because you didn't want to see Hermione and Ron married?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but he thinks it's because I didn't want to rely on you guys for help any longer. I know that seems like a pretty selfish reason, it's just that, I don't think I could've stand to see the two of them so happy, in love, and married. And, yes I know that I had Seamus, but I just didn't love him they way that I loved Ron. I tried to bury my feelings for Ron, when I started going out with Seamus, but I just couldn't handle them any longer. I knew that if I had stayed, that Seamus would've asked me to marry him, and I just didn't want to be married to guy that I wasn't in love with. And yes, I did love Seamus, but I wasn't in love with him. You know what I mean?" I turned around and opened my mailbox. I didn't have anything except for junk mail. I looked through the ads before throwing them away in a nearby trashcan.

I turned back to Charlie and noticed that he was flabbergasted. "B-but, when George asked you why you left, you said that you left, because you didn't want people pitying you."

"Yes, Ron was also in the room when I told him that. Look, please don't tell Ron the real reason why I left. I'd rather it come from me. I never knew that he liked me, I just assumed that he didn't. And then with everything that happened this week, I haven't had the chance to tell him the truth."

"Okay, I won't tell him. But promise me one thing, you'll tell him before you leave to go back home."

"Wait, how do you know that I'm moving back home."

"I didn't know for sure, I just assumed that you would, since there's a dark lord rising to power over here and I knew that Ron wouldn't want you to go through all that again. And besides, you just confirmed my suspicions." Charlie grinned and we headed back to the apartment.

When we got back, Harry said, "Sure did take you a long time to get something out of the car Charlie." At the same time, Ginny squealed, "I'm so glad that you're moving back home. Ron just told us."

"Hey guys, why don't we go check into our hotel now?" Charlie said. Ginny handed Hazel to Ron and Harry got up. "We'll see you guys later," Charlie said. He looked at me and said with his eyes, 'Tell him.' Harry and Ginny both hugged me, before they walked off. Ginny gave me a wink and bounced out the door. Harry turned back to me, laughing before he shut the door.

I went over and locked the door. I leaned up and kissed Ron. "I'm glad you found me."

Chapter Nine: Pursue the Truth

"I'm assuming that Charlie didn't go out the car to get something," Ron said.

"No, he actually wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. But something I told him, I think I should tell you. I should've told you the truth, but I didn't want you to hate me." I took Hazel from him and layed her down in her bed. Ron followed me and hugged me from behind.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I won't hate you for it."

"You might. I lied to you about something."

"What about?" Ron asked, when we were walking back to the living room. I saw that he had gotten out the muffins and biscuits from the oven. I grabbed a sausage from the pan on the stove, and a biscuit. I ate before speaking again.

"Well, you remember how I said the reason why I left was because I didn't want you guys to pity me…..well…." I paused to catch my breath. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Once I was calm, I began again. "I left because I didn't want to watch you marry Hermione. I was jealous, that she had you and I didn't. Yes, I know that I was with Seamus at the time, but I wasn't in love with him, like I was in love with him. I tried so hard, to squash the feelings I had for you, while I was with Seamus, but the just wouldn't go away." I turned away from Ron to wipe my eyes. Tears were coming down my face, and I didn't want him to see them. "I know that was wrong of me to be dating someone I wasn't in love with, but I did love Seamus, just not like I loved you. So, one night, I was laying in bed thinking, and I decided that it would be best if I just left. Seamus had been recently talking about us getting married. Of course, it was after we were out of school and had jobs, but I thought to myself that I couldn't marry him. Even though I loved him, I didn't want him to be in a marriage where the woman wasn't in love with him. I know that I should've written to you guys to let you know that I was alive, but, well, you saw those shoe boxes. I did try to write, but I was afraid that you would start looking for me and I didn't want you to find me. I was ashamed of myself."

Ron turned me around and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me? There were plenty of opportunities when we were alone. That way I would've known why you left. I'm not saying that I would've left Hermione, I really don't know if I would've, because I was in 27

love with you as much as I was Hermione. I guess I just assumed that you were happy with Seamus. I guess I should've seen the signs. I know I would catch you staring at me in class, but when I tried to get your attention, I just assumed that you were staring at something else."

"So, you're not mad at me?" I looked in his eyes to see if he was really mad, or just hiding it. His voice was gentle when he spoke to me, so I couldn't tell. I hiccupped and got up to get a glass of water.

He followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No, I'm not mad, I just wished you had told me sooner and that you told me first instead of Charlie."

When I turned around, Ron began laughing. "You still have muffin mix and flour all over your face." I started to wipe it off but Ron said, "Let me." He leaned towards my face and kissed where ever there was food. His tongue would dart out his mouth and lick up the food. His hands reached around and grasped my butt and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We headed towards our room, but didn't make it. When he was done cleaning my face, his lips skimmed over my neck. I reached in between us and grabbed his hardness through his jeans. He pushed me up against the wall, and kissed down my body to my breasts, while his hands were sliding up and down my thighs. He slid a finger past my knickers and into my core. He added another and moved his fingers inside me, I brought his face up to mine and crashed my lips into his. I moaned into his mouth and was almost to the height of my peak, when Ron pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his manliness. We both reached our peaks at the same time and cried out. Ron finished carrying me to the bed and we passed out.

When I woke up next, I heard Hazel crying. I went in to the room and found Ron rocking her. "What's the matter with her?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "I gave her a bottle, burped her, made sure she had a fresh diaper on. I don't know what's wrong with her." I picked her up and noticed that her face was turning blue.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "We have to get her to St. Mungo's. I don't know where a magical hospital is around here. I'm going to apparate," I told Ron. I closed my eyes and thought of St. Mungo's. When I arrived there I asked somebody for help. A nurse came up to ask me what was wrong. "I don't know," I told her. "I was awoken to the sound of her crying and I went to check up on her and my husband was rocking her. I asked him what was wrong and he said that he didn't know, he had fed her, changed her, burped her, and she was still crying. I took her and noticed that she was turning blue, so I apparated straight here."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get an available doctor. Wait in here," she told me, showing me to room 308."

She came back later with Hermione. "Blair," she said walking in. She looked like she was about to say something, but thought better of it. "The nurse told me what happened. I'm going to take her, now and run some tests." She took Hazel from me and walked out the room. The nurse walked out and I heard Hermione tell her to take her to the lab. I heard the nurse walk away and Hermione say, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my wife, Blair," he said.

"She's in there," I heard Hermione say, rather rudely.

I came into the room and looked at me. "Where's Hazel?"

"They took her to do some tests. Hermione is Hazel's doctor. How ironic is that?" I laughed and then looked down at my appearance. "The first time she sees me after seven years would be when I'm wearing a wrinkled dress, no underwear, seeing as you ripped them off earlier, and ohh, I'm married to her ex." I began laughing hysterically, then.

"It's okay," Ron came up to me, hugging me to him. "She'll be fine. They'll figure out what's wrong and cure her."

We waited for what seemed like hours, when Hermione came back in. "She's going to be fine. She was suffering from crack withdrawal." Hermione turned to glare at me. "Her mother should know better than to do drugs."

"I'm not her birth mother," I told her. "She was dropped on my doorstep and I adopted her. Her birth mother said that she stopped doing drugs when she found out she was pregnant."

"Well either she lied, or it was in her system for so long, that it didn't matter if she quit while she was pregnant. They baby became addicted and was used to it being in her system. And when her birth mother, gave birth to her and gave her to you, she was going through a withdrawal."

"So, you got married to _her_," Hermione turned to Ron and said. "If I didn't know better, you were cheating on me through our entire marriage with her. You stayed in the States for long periods of time doing your "job". I should've known that something was off about you every time you came home."

"For your information," I told Hermione. "Ron didn't even know I was alive until about five days ago. So, don't talk about him cheating. And while Ron was in the States, who did you turn to? Malfoy. How could you? Of all the people to cheat on Ron with, you choose him."

"Well, at least I wasn't trying to steal another girl's _boyfriend_," Hermione blurted out.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron said.

"Oh, don't try to deny it," she said to me. "I saw all those passes you made at Ron, and all when you were with Seamus."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was faithful to Seamus the whole time we were together. I wasn't trying to steal Ron from you. I'm not a vindictive person. I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. And besides I never knew that Ron liked me in school."

"Sure, you didn't," she said. "I knew that he liked you, but then you went out with Seamus, he was crushed."

"Hello," Ron said. "I'm right here."

"I only went with Seamus, because I thought that Ron didn't like me."

"Ladies," Ron said getting in between us. "You're acting like a bunch of jealous school girls."

"Well, she started it," I mumbled.

"I believe you started it, when you married my husband," Hermione blurted out. Ron turned around and looked at her.

"Wh-what did you just say? Don't you remember you left me, for Malfoy. How dare you say that to my wife!" Ron yelled.

Ron was glaring at Hermione, who was glaring at me.

"Hey, Hermione," I heard someone say at the door. I turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the door. He had a young girl next to his leg.

"Daddy," the little girl ran up to Ron.

"Hey, my little Rosie," he said, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Mommy, why are you mad at that lady?" Rose said to Hermione.

Draco who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Hermione, looked my way. "Blair?" he said. "How-? What are-? Where?" Draco stammered.

"Long story," I said looking at him. Draco didn't have the evil sneer he had back at Hogwarts, instead he looked happy. "So, I see that you're no longer….." I didn't finish my thought because Rose was in the room, and I didn't want her to think any nasty thoughts about her stepfather.

"Yeah," Draco said, knowing what I was going to say.

"Mommy, why are you mad at that lady?" I heard Rose ask again.

"I'm not mad," Hermione said turning to her daughter.

Rose was about to disagree when the nurse walked in with Hazel.

Draco raise an eyebrow at me as the nurse gave Hazel back to me. She handed me a piece of paper that had her prescription on it. "Give Hazel this three times a day for a week," she said before she left the room.

Rose squeaked, "Mommy, a baby! Can I hold her?" Hermione pursed her lips.

"Sure you can sweetheart," Ron replied for Hermione. "After all, she's your new baby sister."

Hermione glared at Ron before glaring back at me. "Love," Draco said. "Why don't you step outside for some fresh air?"

Hermione left the room, muttering about going to check on some patients any ways. "So, Blair, I see that you have a baby." Draco turned to Ron, "You didn't cheat on Hermione while you were away, did you?"

"Of course, not!" Ron whispered vehemently. "I didn't know Blair was alive until about a week ago."

Draco looked skeptic, turning to me and waiting to see what I'd say, "It's true. In fact, Hazel's not really my biological baby. I was working one night and Ron came in to my restaurant to eat. He said that he wanted some place to talk, you know about the new dark lord over in the States, so we went back to my place, and we got to talking. About a couple hours, after I got home, there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find a baby on my doorstep. There was a letter from the birth mother saying that she was dying and she didn't want her baby to go through foster homes and orphanages, so she gave her to me. She told me that she didn't name her and that I could name her. So Ron and I named her and Ron said that I'd need help raising her, so the next day we got married. And that's, that," I said looking at Rose, holding her baby sister Hazel. Rose was oblivious to the conversation going on.

Hermione came back in the room, looking pale. "What's the matter, love?" Draco went to her.

"I'm pregnant," she said above a whisper.

"Well, that's great," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm four months pregnant."

"Oh," Draco said.

Ron looked up from where he was watching his two children, his face had gone white. "What did you say?"

"I said that I was four months pregnant. I'm pregnant with your child, Ronald," Hermione said.

"How long have you known?" Ron asked.

"I just found out. I haven't been feeling all that great these past couple of months, but I just thought it was a bug or something that's been going around. I didn't even think that me missing my period, was anything to fuss over. It's normal to miss your period. I've been stressed out with work, so that's why I thought I was skipping my periods. I finally took a pregnancy test and it said that I was four months pregnant."

"Well, this is a pretty fudged up situation," I replied laughing to myself. I turned to look at Ron to see what he was going to do. I told him with my eyes, that whatever his decision was, I was okay with it.

Draco turned Hermione around and pulled her into a hug, "Whatever you decide love, I'll be right here beside you." Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"I want Ron to be in this new baby's life, but I'm staying with you Draco," Hermione said looking at Draco, giving him a kiss.

I took Hazel from Rose and rocked her to sleep. Hermione and Draco stepped out of the room.

"Rosie, sweetie, I want you to meet your step mommy. This is Blair. Blair this is my daughter, Rose. You've already had the chance to hold your new baby sister, her name is Hazel," Ron said.

Rose turned to Ron and said, "I don't want a new mommy."

"But sweetheart, you have a new daddy, why not a new mommy."

"Rose, sweetie, I won't ever replace your mommy. In fact, you don't have to think of me as your step mommy. I can be a friend. You can call me whatever you want," I told Rose.

"Really? I can call you whatever I want, and I don't have to call you mommy?"

"Yes, really, and no, you don't have to call me mommy. I'm not your mommy, Hermione is."

Hermione came back in and told me that I was free to leave. "Mommy, can I stay with Daddy and Blair?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron. "If he says yes, than you can."

Rose turned to Ron and asked, "Can I daddy? Please?!"

"Well, pumpkin. Blair and I have to go back to her house to pack up her stuff, so she can move in with Daddy. But as soon as we get that done, then yes you can stay with us. But Daddy has to go back to work in a week," Ron replied.

"Can I help you pack, Daddy? I can help watch Hazel," Rose begged.

Ron turned to look at Hermione. "That's fine," she said.

"Besides, you'll get to see Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle George. They came to visit with Blair, they haven't seen her in a while. So I'm sure they'll help us pack, and then we can come home and you can get to know Blair and Hazel. Come on, pumpkin let's get you some clothes," Ron picked up Rose and started to walk out the room. I followed behind him with Hazel in my arms.

"B-Blair??" I heard someone say when I stepped out of the room.

I turned and saw Seamus coming out of the next room. "You-you're alive. Merlin, I thought I'd never see you again. You have a baby…. with Ron?" He saw Ron walking ahead of me. Ron turned around when he heard his name.

"Oi, mate," Ron said. "How's Lavender and the kids?"

"…..They're good," Seamus muttered.

"That's good to hear," Ron said.

"Yeah, so when did you get back Blair?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, not long ago. There was something wrong with Hazel, and this was the only magical hospital I could think of, so I apparated here."

Seamus turned to Ron and glared at him, "How long have you known?" He noticed the wedding band on Ron's fingers. He turned to look at my hand and noticed that I was wearing one as well. "Have you been keeping her secret? How could you do this to me, to Hermione?"

"Calm down Seamus, he came into my place of work about five nights ago. That was the first time I've seen anybody from my old life."

"And the baby, I suppose she just popped out of thin air?" Seamus asked rhetorically.

"Actually, she kinda did," I replied. I found her on my doorstep the night I saw Ron at the restaurant. He came home with me, so he could discuss things that Muggles shouldn't hear. We got to talking, and then someone knocked on my door. I went to go answer it and there she was. Wrapped up in a baby carriage. There was a letter from the birth mom, saying that she was dying and didn't want her child being raised in bad foster homes or orphanages. Ron and I decided to get married so she would have a father. And besides why do you care if he and I are married?"

"Well, I-, I mean, um, I don't care," Seamus finally said.

"It was good seeing you again. But, we have to be going. I have some packing to do, I'll be moving in with Ron. Bye," I said walking away.

'Oh boy,' I thought. 'If I'm not mistaken, Seamus still has feelings for me, Lavender is just going to love me being back.'

We had to stop by Ron's to grab Rose some clothes. After we packed her some clothes, Rose headed towards the fire place. "We're not going to floo, sweetie. Blair doesn't have a fireplace So we're going to do side-along apparition."

He gave me a kiss, grabbed Rose's hand, and said, "See you at the apartment." He disappeared with a pop, and I followed shortly afterwards. When I arrived, I saw Ron sending Harry a patronus telling him to come to the apartment, so they can help us pack everything.

"So, Rose. You hungry?" I asked Rose heading to the kitchen to make Hazel a bottle.

"Yes, can I have some pancakes?"

"Sure, sugar pie," I replied, getting out the pancake mix.

I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits for breakfast. When we were done eating, Harry, Ginny, and Charlie arrived.

"Hey, Rosie," Ginny said, giving her niece a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Daddy was at the hospital with Blair and their baby, also my baby sister, Hazel. And I was with Draco, he was bringing me to see Mommy and take her out to eat for dinner. But, when I got to Mommy, she was mad at Blair, I don't know why though," she stopped to think. "But I wanted to hang with Daddy, 'cause I hadn't seen him in a while," Rose said.

"How old is she?" I asked Ron.

"She'll be three in a few months."

"For a two year old she sure does speak well, although considering who her mother is, that's no shocker."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Hey Rose, why don't you go in Hazel's room and watch Hazel, while the grown ups talk."

"Okay Daddy," Rose said and skipped off to Hazel's room.

"We found some interesting news today at St. Mungo's," Ron began. "Hermione's pregnant."

"Well, that's good news. Her and Draco can have a kid together," Harry said.

"Yeah, um, well, the babies not Draco's, it's mine," Ron said.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.

"How can that be?" Charlie asked.

"She said that she didn't know that she was pregnant again. She claims that she was just stressed out with work that she missed her period. While, Blair and I were there she went off and when she came back, she said that she took a pregnancy test."

"Well, how does she know it's yours?" Harry asked.

"She's four months along," Ron said, his head in his hands.

"That's got to be an awkward situation," Charlie said.

"You have no idea," Ron muttered.

There was a popping sound and a knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it. "Hey, George!" he said, moving out the way so George could come in.

"What's will all the grim faces?" George asked.

"Hermione's four months pregnant with Ron's baby," Charlie said.

"And he's just now finding out?" Ginny nodded her head. "How long has she known?"

"She just found out today," I said.

"Well, bloody hell. How messed up is that? How are you two going to go about raising him or her?" George asked.

"I don't know yet," replied Ron. "We'll talk about that when we get back home."

"What about you, Blair?" Charlie asked. "How do you feel about this situation?"

"I think it's great that Ron's going to be a daddy again. It shouldn't matter who it's with; plenty of people have kids with people they don't love. Take a look at me, I'm the perfect example."

Everyone's eyes popped open. "But I thought your parents were in love with each other. I mean they had more kids after you," Harry said.

"They were in love. No, what I meant was, well, my mum was raped by Rabastan Lestrange. She was out shopping when he came up behind her, grabbed her, and apparated away. Well, Rabastan had orders to bring her to Voldemort. However, Rabastan had other plans. My mum said that he was in love with her, when they were both at Hogwarts, but she chose my dad over him. Well, anyways, Rabastan didn't want Voldemort to torture her or anything. So, he took her somewhere, raped her, and then brought her back to my dad. I obviously don't know what sort of punishment Rabastan got for not bringing my mum to him. But, I guess I'll always be somewhat grateful to him. Even, though he's pure evil, but he saved my mum," I said in a strained voice. I was trying not to cry. I remember when my mom told me who my real father was. It was the night I turned 11. My parents thought that I was old enough to learn the truth. I've always loved them for telling me the truth. I could tell that it hurt my dad that he didn't father me. But, I told him that he was and will always be my dad. No matter what my blood says.

"Oh, love, why didn't you ever tell us?" Ron said, coming up to me.

I looked him in the eyes, seeing that he was somewhat hurt. "I didn't want you guys to hate me because of who my real dad is. Especially, Neville, considering what Bellatrix did to his parents. Granted, even though, Sirius was a Black and he was a good person, I just wasn't ready for you guys to know back then. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you guys."

"That's okay," Ron said, hugging me to him, because by then I was crying.

"Does your sister know?" George asked.

"No, my parents never told her. They thought that if I wanted her to know, I would tell her. I don't even think Rabastan knew. Although, I've always caught Bellatrix looking at me in a peculiar way. She might've guessed it. I don't really know though. That's kinda creepy though, knowing she's my aunt." I paused. "Do you guys think that I should tell Neville?" I asked suddenly, looking up at my friends.

"If it's brought up, for some reason, I think you should tell him. Since, it's been so long, I really don't think that it matters. Let what happened in the past, remain in the past. Besides we can't help who are parents are. Take a look at Draco. He's not like his parents, anymore. He was, but now he's changed," Ginny said.

I looked to everybody else to see if they agreed with Ginny. They either nodded or spoke their agreement.

"Daddy, daddy," Rose squeaked as she came into the room.

"What is it sweetheart?" Ron asked.

"Hazel made a stinky."

Everybody laughed and I went into the baby's room. "Did you make a stinky?" I asked her in my baby voice. I picked her up and set her on the changing table.

I heard someone come up behind me. "Do you love my Daddy?" asked Rose.

I had finished changing Hazel, so I picked her up and replied. "Yes, I love your Daddy very much."

"I heard what you guys were saying earlier, when you didn't think I was paying attention. Daddy didn't cheat on Mommy with you?"

"No, what we said was the truth. I would never do anything to tear your family apart," I said aloud, but to myself I said, "That was all Hermione messing up your family."

"You're not going to take my Daddy away from me are you?"

"I wouldn't ever do anything to take him away from him. So if you ever want time to just hang out with him, and without me, just let me know," I reassured her. 'She sure is smart for her age and very attentive. Hermione should be proud that she raised an intelligent child.'

I heard the door open and Ron peeked his head inside the room. "Is everything okay in here? You didn't come out from changing Hazel, I got worried. And then, Rose came inside and you didn't come out."

"Everything's fine. Rose and I were just talking. She's smart and very attentive for her age," I said to Ron. I turned to Rose and said, "I bet you make your parents proud. You'll be the smartest witch of your age, when you go to Hogwarts I bet. Now, why don't we finish packing so we can go home. I'm sure you want to sleep in your own bed. You can help by watching Hazel for me."

We left the kids in the room and went out to the join the others. "I'm pretty sure that most of my stuff can fit in my old Hogwarts trunk. It's still enchanted to fit everything in it. Remember when my whole room was packed up, well you guys know when. But I think I'm going to get some other stuff I had charmed so we can keep everything separated. That way its easier when we get everything out."

I went into my closet and grabbed one of my huge purses, my suitcase, and my old Hogwarts back pack. Back in the living room, I handed Ginny my purse and asked her to pack up both of my bathrooms. Harry, I asked him to pack up my living room and put everything in my trunk. I handed Charlie the suitcase and asked him to pack up the kitchen. George, I asked him to pack up my bedroom. "Don't go snooping through my things," I warned George. "Ron and I are going to the leasing office, to tell them that we're not going to be using this apartment for another term."

Ron and I walked out of the apartment, leaving them to the packing. "So, do you really trust that George is not going to snoop through your things to find something to use against you on a prank?" Ron asked.

"Well, I didn't want him in the bathrooms; you know personal items and such. And I was afraid that he'd break my dishes. And I didn't want him to see and read those letters that I shoved in the trunk. By the way, I put all the letters in it, underneath the fake bottom. I can't believe that I'm going home after all these years."

When we got back to the apartment, everything was packed up, except for Hazel's room and the stuff in the laundry room. I grabbed a laundry basket, charmed it, and put all the stuff that was in the laundry room, in it. I set it with the rest of the stuff by the door. I went in Hazel's room next, "Rose, dear, would you please step out of the way, so I can pack up all of Hazel's stuff." I picked up Hazel, charmed her diaper bag, and sent everything flying towards it.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed.

"You ready to go home, now Rose?" I asked her.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Okay let's go," I grabbed the diaper bag, put in on my shoulder and held Rose's hand.

"I believe that's it," I said, walking back into the living room.

Ginny grabbed my purse, backpack, and suitcase. George, the trunk. Harry took the laundry basket. They all vanished with a pop. Ron turned to me, "I'm going to take Rose first and then I'll come back for you." He leaned towards me and kissed me. "See you soon," he said, apparating.

"Well, Hazel, my little love bug, Mommy's going home." No sooner where those words out of my mouth, when Ron popped back into view. He hugged me real close and the floor vanished from underneath me. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a three-story house. It had a wrap around porch on the first and second floors, a huge yard, a two-car garage, and a porch swing. And that's all I could see from the front.

"Welcome home, love," he said, kissing my forehead.

I chuckled and said jokingly, "You'd think that you were planning on getting married again and having more kids with all this room."

"Maybe, I was hoping that someday, my first true love would come back to me," he said leaning down and capturing my lips.

We broke the kiss, when someone coughed. "Um, excuse me," a man in a suit said. "Blair Bennett Weasley?"

"Yes," I replied. "May I ask who wants to know."

"This is for you," he said, handing me an envelope and leaving.

"That was weird," I said. We headed into the house and I put Hazel down on the couch.

I started to open the letter, when Harry yelled, "What's wrong with your hand, Blair?"

"What?" I looked down at my hand and saw nothing wrong with it.

"Not that hand," Harry said.

I looked down at my other hand and noticed it was turning black. "What in the--?" I started to say.

"Ginny, take Hazel and Rose up to Hazel's room." Ginny picked up Hazel from the couch, and grabbed Rose's hand. I could hear Rose asking Ginny what was wrong.

"Let me see the envelope," Ron said taking it from me. He took out his wand and waved it over the envelope. The envelope glowed bright purple. "A curse," he muttered. He dropped the envelope on the coffee table. He checked his hands to make sure they weren't turning black. He looked at me again and his face paled. "Get Draco over here now," he yelled. Everyone left to try to find Draco. "Look at me, love," he said.

I turned to look at him. "Why can't I feel that anything's wrong?" I could move my hand and fingers. "And why didn't it affect you or that guy in the suit."

"I don't know, love." Ron pulled me to him and I leaned my head against his chest. "I can't lose you now, love. Not after I found you again."

"Who would do this to me? Maybe I should open it to see what's inside," I murmured against Ron's chest.

"No, I don't want you touching it again." Ron picked up the envelope and tried to open it. "I can't open it. But there does feel like there's something inside."

He handed me the envelope, cautiously. I opened it with the hand that was black.

_Dear Blair,_

_I know who you are. I know that you are my brother-in-laws bastard child. I can't believe he would sink so low, to fuck a blood traitor and impregnate her. But, I've taken care of this problem. I made sure that I was there when we killed the bitch and her blood traitor husband. Too bad, you weren't there. But, I've taken care of this problem, as well. You see, from the moment that you touched the envelope this letter came in, you were doomed. You won't find the cure to this in time. Not even Dumbledore's bloody phoenix will cure you with its healing tears. You're body will slowly rot away, and you won't feel it, until your whole body turns black, then your skin will burn off, and your organs will burn as well. But you won't die just yet. You'll stay alive just long enough to see your bones turn to ashes. All that will be left then will be your head with your eyes and brain intact. That won't last long though, you'll be blown into oblivion. Hehehe. Say hello to Neville for me will you._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

"Why that bloody fucking cunt?" I cursed aloud. I turned to see that my arm had turned black and my other hand was turning black. "I hope that they find Malfoy soon. How in the hell did she find me?" I began sobbing, "I'm sorry, Ron. I should've told you a long time ago how I felt about you. Maybe then, we could have been married for a long time now, instead of only a week. I love you."

"Don't say that love. We'll find a cure. You will not leave me again. I can't live with out you. My heart burns with my love for you." Ron hugged me tighter and began murmuring.

I jumped off Ron and fell on the floor, vomiting. "Oh my god!" I heard Ginny scream. Ron told her to watch the kids and keep them out of here.

Ron bent down and pulled my hair out of the way. I heard the front door open. I looked up to see a certain blonde. "Thank Merlin," I muttered before passing out.

I woke up to find that I was in someone's embrace. I attempted to open my eyes, but found that I was unable to. The person that was holding me, began walking. They walked up some stairs and then turned and began walking forward again. I felt them reach down and turn a knob. They layed me down on a soft surface and kissed me. Then I knew that it was Ron carrying me.

"Are you awake, love?" Ron asked.

I tried to say, 'yes', but nothing came out. I guess Ron took my mouth opening as a sign that I was awake, however, because he said, "thank Merlin." I attempted to open my eyes again. This time, I was able to open them. I looked into Ron's blue eyes. He was crying. I reached up to wipe the tears away. I noticed that my fingers began to sizzle when they touched the tears.

"This is all my fault," Ron muttered.

"Don't say that, none of this is your fault."

"If I had just believed that you were dead. Then maybe you would still be alive. You were safe when everybody believed you to be dead. But I just couldn't give up the fact that I knew in my heart that you were alive. I knew that Hermione had been seeing more of Draco while I was working, but I didn't really care. I know that's wrong of me to say. But I knew that the more they were hanging out the closer they were getting. And then when she divorced me I was in heaven, because that left me to find you. I had heard some wizards saying that they thought they saw someone that looked like you, in this muggle restaurant. That's why I was there that night. Hoping that it was you, and not someone else. I was pursuing the truth."

Chapter Ten: Race Against Time

"Oh, Ron," I said. Before I could say more, the door to the room opened.

"I've found a way to prolong her turning black," Draco said, blushing. "At least until we find a cure." Draco paused.

"Well, what is it?" Ron yelled, impatiently.

"Um, you have to make love to her, non-stop, until we find a cure," said Draco. He walked out of the room rather quickly.

"Well that can't be too bad, now can it?" I asked.

"No, I don't think it is," Ron answered, huskily. He stripped his clothes off quickly and tore mine off me. His lips came crashing down on mine.

_Authors POV:_

Draco shut the door quickly and walked down stairs. "I didn't think anything could make Draco Malfoy blush," Harry said, coming around the corner.

"Yeah, well you try telling someone the only way for the person they love to live is to fuck their brains out."

"Yeah, I'd be embarrassed my self. Now let's try finding this cure," Harry said.

"I know the first place we have to go is to my father's manor," Draco shuddered.

It had been a long time since Draco stepped foot in the house he grew up in. When they left Hogwarts, he had married Pansy, even though he didn't love her, but seeing as how Hermione was taken, he had no other choice. He moved far away from his father's home and Hermione, thinking that if he moved away his feelings would go away. He was so wrong about that. He had gone to St. Mungo's with Pansy while she was pregnant with Scorpius. He had bumped into Hermione at St. Mungo's while she was pregnant with Rose.

He didn't see her again until he had gone to the Ministry to apply for a job, a year later. She was there with looking up something, of course, they had gone out for coffee to talk about there lives. They had decided to be friends seeing as how they would be corresponding together in the work field. Hermione was a doctor at St. Mungo's that took special cases. Ones that were out of the normal case; ones that had no known cure. They had to use information at the Ministry to discover a cure. Their relationship grew over the next couple of months. Hermione would turn to Draco when she needed a shoulder to cry on because Ron was too busy with work to have anything to do with her. Finally, one day, Hermione said that she wanted to divorce Ron. Ron agreed and they got divorced. Soon afterwards, Pansy and Draco divorced. Draco had always loved Hermione, but his father forbid it. He threatened to kill Draco if he didn't squash his feelings. That's why Draco was so mean to Hermione. It had hurt him to call her that awful name. Draco and Hermione got married a few months after their divorces were final.

Harry and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor. The house had gone to the ruins when his father was thrown into Azkaban. His mother left the mansion and moved off to another country. Everything should be the way his mother left it. Since, Lucius was still alive, the house would belong to the Malfoy's.

Harry and Draco searched the library for anything on this curse. Draco knew that his father had his books on the Dark Arts mixed in with the library, as other books. Harry found the book, "Draco! I think I've found it." He flipped through the pages and found what they were looking for.

Draco ran over and read over Harry's shoulder.

_The Cruaich Curse_

_Also known as the Death Curse, different from the Killing Curse. It is for enemies that you wish to die a most painful and cruel death. The intended person will turn black and rot. Their skin and organs will burn like acid, but they will be awake and alive to feel it. Their bones will turn to dust right before their eyes. Yes, they will still have eyes, because the Creator wanted them to be able to watch their body literally turn to dust right before their very eyes. They will still have a brain to comprehend what they are seeing as well. Then when all that's left is their face, it will burst into oblivion. Once the intended person touches whatever the curse is attached to, there is no other way for it to spread._

_How to make: _

_INGREDIENTS:_

_DNA from the intended person (Can be a relative just make sure that relative does not touch the object before the intended person gets a chance too)_

_Object for the intended person to touch_

_A leaf from the _**Fanged Geranium**

_Sap from the _**Flesh-Eating Tree**

_Bean from the _**Sopophorous plant**

_Two t__eeth from the _**Venomous Tentacula plant**

_DIRECTIONS:_

_Bring the leaf from the _**Fanged Geranium**_ and sap from the _**Flesh-Eating Tree**_, to a boil. Crush the bean from the _**Sopophorous plant**_ and the two teeth from the _**Venomous Tentacula plant**_. Add the been and teeth to the other boiling ingredients. When everything is mixed together, add the DNA and cool. The potion should be a bright pink if done correctly. When cooled, the potion should turn a dark purple, when it's cooled to the correct temperature for usage._

_Next, take the Object and pour the potion all over it. The object should return to it's normal state over night._

_The only way to prolong the skin from turning black is to constantly do vigorous activities, or engage in sexual activities._

Harry turned the page, the next part that was written was illegible. "Great, what do we do now?" Harry muttered angrily. "We have to see if we can make this legible. I can't let Ron lose another woman he loves."

Draco tensed up, he was prepared to defend himself if need be. "Don't worry; I don't blame you or Hermione. I put the blame on all three of you. You all are to blame for their marriage falling apart. Besides, I knew that if he ever found Blair, he would do something that he would regret. He always loved her more than he loved Hermione. They were both oblivious to the feelings of the other. And now he's going to lose the one woman he truly loved, if we can't decipher this."

"Let's get this book to Hermione to see if she can decipher this page," Draco said walking out of the library.

They left the manor and headed to St. Mungo's. They headed to Hermione's office when they got there. They opened the door to her office, to find it empty. "Well, do you want to wait here, or try looking for her?" asked Harry.

"She gets off work in about fifteen minutes, so let's way and see if we can attempt to interpret this. I wanna say that it's in an ancient language. It might be the cure. Whoever wrote this probably didn't want anyone finding this and curing the person with the curse." Draco sat down in Hermione's chair behind the desk.

Harry took the seat across from him. "Well, let's give this a try," Harry said opening the book to the page on _The Cruaich Curse_. "What does that letter look like to you? Is that a 'T' or an 'F'?

"That looks like an 'F' to me," Draco replied. He got out a piece of paper and began writing down what they thought the letters were. They got the first sentence done and read what was written so far. "This doesn't make sense," Draco cried out in frustration.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Hermione asked walking in.

"This," Harry said giving the book to her.

"What are you guys looking at the_ Cruaich Curse_ for?" She looked from Draco to Harry.

"Blair got a letter from Bellatrix, turns out that she put the Cruaich Curse on the envelope that the letter came in."

"Wait, why would Bellatrix want to kill Blair so cruelly after all these years. Why do it now?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, turns out that they're related. Bellatrix's brother-in-law, Rabastan, fathered Blair."

"Wait, Blair's adopted?"

"No, Rabastan raped her mum," Harry said.

"How long have you known?" Hermione and Draco asked. Harry hadn't informed Draco of why Bellatrix would do this, when they found him.

"She told us today. She didn't want us to think down on her because of her parentage." Harry looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, considering how you treated us all those years ago. I don't blame her," Harry muttered.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Anyways, we went to Malfoy Manor and found this book on the curse in the library. We need help interpreting the last page. We think it's the cure. We need to find it before, um, Ron and Blair can't keep prolonging her skin from turning black and continuing the curse," Harry finished quickly.

"What do you mean before they can't keep prolonging the curse from spreading? I didn't know there was a way to prolong it," Hermione said.

"There is," Draco said turning the page back. Hermione read the page.

"Oh, oooohhh," Hermione murmured, blushing. "Well, let's hurry and decipher this then?" Hermione flipped the page back to the illegible handwriting. "What did you guys have so far?" Draco showed her what they wrote down earlier.

She compared the translation to the actual page. "Well, so far this is right. I believe it's a code. Let's finish this back at the house. Wait, where's Rose? She's not at Ron's, while they're, um, prolonging the curse, is she?"

"No, we took her to my house," Harry said. "Along with Hazel."

"Good. Now let's get going." Hermione grabbed her purse and they left the hospital.

When they got to Hermione's, Draco headed into the kitchen.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm making us something to eat and drink. I know this is going to take forever, and you just got off work, so you need to relax."

Hermione and Harry settled down at the kitchen table, taking out the book along with the translation. "Okay, I think the first thing we need to do, is to finish translating and then attempt to decipher the translation." Hermione took out a pen and began translating. The only thing you could hear was the scratch of the pen on the paper and Draco making dinner.

Draco was finished making dinner before Hermione could finish translating. "Why don't you stop for now and we can finish after we eat?" Draco said coming up behind Hermione.

"I will after I finish interpreting the writing. Once I'm done with that, then I'll eat," Hermione mumbled and continued to write. "Besides, I'm about done. I just have one word left."

_Blair's POV:_

"Ron," I said, laying back against the bed, catching my breath.

"Yes, love."

"If they can't find the cure, how long do you think we can keep this up?"

"I can make love you to all night and all day tomorrow if I have too. I just got you back, I can't lose you again. This time when you're gone I know you'll be gone for good."

"If I do die, I want you to tell my sister I love her. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Sshh, don't talk like that love. They'll find a cure and if they need to, they'll get Hermione to help."

I snorted. "Yeah, like she'd want to help me."

"She may not like you, but I'm sure she doesn't want you to die, especially like this. Now, let's get in the shower," Ron said, pulling me out of bed.

We headed into the en suite bathroom. Ron turned the shower on and pulled me to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. While we were waiting on the water to heat up, Ron sat me on the counter and kissed down my body, pausing to admire my breasts with his tongue. After giving the girls, some attention he headed down south. He looked up into my eyes while his tongue slipped into my hot core.

_Author's POV:_

Over dinner Harry, Draco and Hermione talked about what possible code could the cure be in. They couldn't come up with anything. Afterwards, Draco waved his wand and all the dishes flew to the sink. They leaned over Hermione's interpretation of the illegible handwriting.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Greek Alphabet," Hermione said, really looking at the letters. "Take a look at this," Hermione said pointing at the first sentence.

_'_THEONLYWAYTOCURETHECRUAICHCURSEISTOFINDTHEPERSONWHOCURSEDTHEMANDGETTHEMTOTOUCHTHEOBJECTTHATTHECURSEWASATTACHEDTO_.' A/N: supposed to be in GREEK_

"Which translates into: 'The only way to cure the Cruaich Curse is to find the person who cursed them and get them to touch the object that the curse was attached to.' The only part that I can't understand are the next line couple of lines, everything else is Greek Alphabet."

The next line read:

'Also, you must get the person, who made the curse, to destroy the object. Once they have destroyed the object, you must take the ashes of the object to the person that is cursed and get them to get in the bath and soak in the ashes. Make sure that you leave some ashes for after the bath. They must soak for at least an hour for it to take in effect. When they get out of the bath, have them lay in the sun and dry off.' A/N: supposed to be in GREEK

"It almost looks like it's the Greek alphabet, but some of the letters are different than the sentence before it. What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know, I do think that you're right about it being Greek. Maybe we can ask Blair, she's lived in the Muggle world the past seven years, maybe she knows."

"Oh yeah, let's ask her. How are we supposed to ask her if she and Ron are, you know," Draco muttered.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Well, let's see. I'll knock on the door and ask them if they could stop for one second so I can ask her."

"Alright," Hermione said. "Let's give it a shot." The flooed to Ron's place and Harry went up to Ron's room.

_Blair's POV:_

After the shower, Ron and I were laying back in bed when we heard a knock on the door. "Um, Blair, can I ask you something real quick. I know that you, um, are busy right now, but there's something that Hermione can't translate. We found the book that had your curse in it. It's called the Cruaich Curse, but anyways, we think that the cure to the curse is written in Greek. But, Hermione can't figure out a few of the lines. Some of the letters look the same, but others don't. We thought that you might know. Can I come in?" I heard Harry ask.

We pulled the covers over our bodies and told Harry that he could come in. Harry's face was red as he walked in the door. He showed me the piece of paper that had the interpretation on it. "What do you think of this?"

"This does look Greek," I replied. He pointed to the part that was different from the rest. "That I believe is lower case Greek. Accio laptop," I said.

The whole time Harry and I were talking, Ron's fingers roamed over my body and slipped into my wet core. I was trying not to moan aloud while we were waiting for my laptop to appear. Minutes later it appeared. I turned it on and brought up the Word Processor. I typed the alphabet in lower case twice, highlighted one row and went up to Format, then Font and down to Symbol. I compared the writing with what was typed. They were exact duplicates. "Well, I believe we have found a match," I told Harry, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone now," Harry muttered, taking my laptop and leaving the room.

As soon as the door close, Ron climbed on top of me and exchanged his fingers with his erection.

_Author's POV:_

"Well, what'd she say?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry come down the stairs.

Harry grinned and said, "She figured it out." He showed them the laptop.

"Oh my," Hermione said. "I can't believe she knew it."

"Well, let's get to it. I do believe that we need to hurry and finish translating the rest of this," Harry said blushing. "I'm pretty sure that her sister is going to want to see her, and well I don't think that Blair wants her sister to walk in on her and Ron having sex."

"Yes, let's finish." Hermione deciphered the next couple of lines.

'Also, you must get the person, who made the curse, to destroy the object. Once they have destroyed the object, you must take the ashes of the object to the person that is cursed and get them to get in the bath and soak in the ashes. Make sure that you leave some ashes for after the bath. They must soak for at least an hour for it to take in effect. When they get out of the bath, have them lay in the sun and dry off.'

"Well, that's not going to be the easiest thing to do. How are we going to get Bellatrix to destroy the object. She'll know what it is. That and she can't have a wand," Harry said.

"We can always use the Imperius Curse to get her to destroy it," Draco said.

Hermione looked up at Draco, "No, we are not using one of the Unforgivable curses to get her to do what we want her to do. We'll think of another way."

"We can always transfigure the envelope into something, like a picture of Blair, maybe she'll rip it up. Technically that's destroying it. Then we can burn the pieces to turn them into ashes," Harry said.

"But what if that doesn't work. We only get one shot at this." Draco turned to Hermione, "Love, do you really want Ron to watch Blair die a most painful death? Do you think it's fair to him to lose the two women that he loved, all with in a year? Just think what that would do to him; think about Rose. Do you really want your daughter growing up not knowing her father? 'Cause I'm sure that if Blair dies, he's going to lose it. And if he loses it, you're not going to allow Rose to see Ron. Let me do the Imperius Curse on Bellatrix. You know you're not going to forgive yourself if we don't save Blair in time. After all we are in a race against time."


End file.
